


it's not teasing if you follow through

by wrennette



Series: 100 ways to say i love you [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Explicit expanded fill for "You might like this" fromthe law of our being





	it's not teasing if you follow through

“So,” Rex greeted amiably, settling next to Cody and across from General Kenobi - Obi-Wan - at the small table in the officers mess. The refectory was empty save the three of them and the cleaning droids, and Cody had all but ordered Rex to join them.

“I thought, perhaps, we should make sure we’re all on the same page,” Obi-Wan said. “In respect to where our limits might be with regards to intimacy.” Rex blinked, then blinked again. 

“You get used to it,” Cody informed him mildly. Rex raised an eyebrow, and Cody shrugged eloquently. Rex blinked one more time, forcing his mind on track. “He likes just about everything we've tried, and we've tried - a fair bit,” Cody said with a slight leer. Rex blinked, still trying to get his mind around the idea of having this conversation, in the middle of the officers mess, with two of the people with the most reserved reputations that he knew. 

“He especially likes being marked up a bit,” Cody went on, as if he wasn't breaking Rex’s brain.

“I get - a bit loud,” Obi-Wan confessed with a blush, and Cody scoffed in a way that indicated that was a massive understatement. 

“He begs so pretty,” Cody growled, and Obi-Wan let out a quiet mewl, eyes glittering. “And he loves being told how good he is, how beautiful.” Obi-Wan’s flush deepened. 

“I - I like being - possessed,” Obi-Wan breathed, and Rex swallowed drily.

“You two are going to kill me,” Rex gasped.

“Oh?” Cody asked with false curiosity. “I thought you might like this. After all, you're the one who was telling me in explicit detail the other night just what you wanted to do to me, to my Jedi.” Rex whimpered, clenching his jaw against the pleas that crowded behind his teeth.

“Don't tease Cody,” Obi-Wan practically whinged. 

“It's not teasing if you follow through,” Cody said with that broad, smug grin. “Rex needs to know just what he’s looking to get involved with. Safe, sane, and consensual, right?” he purred, shooting Rex a heated look as he gently pulled Obi-Wan into his lap. Obi-Wan pressed against Cody, pupils blown wide with need. “Tell Rex what you like,” Cody urged, and Obi-Wan shuddered, visibly trying to pull himself together.

“Anything,” Obi-Wan said, rather unhelpfully. “Anything Cody, you know I’d do anything.” Cody growled at that, pulling Obi-Wan in for a deep kiss. 

“Oh? But what do you like best?” Cody insisted. 

“You,” Obi-Wan said, and Cody shook his head fondly. 

“He’s usually a bit more coherent,” Cody said more than a little smugly. “Although he really does let me do - pretty much anything. Granted, I’m not interested in a lot of the things we’ve read about. He likes when I get a bit rough with him, when I hold him where I want him, but we haven’t had the time or equipment to try restraints, and neither of us has any inclination for pain-play or anything like that. He’s more than happy to be put on his knees though, and the mouth-”

“Bunks, right kriffin’ now,” Rex growled, the last of his control shattering, and Cody’s grin only widened.

The three of them stumbled into Obi-Wan’s private berth, beginning to shuck their clothing as soon as the hatch sealed behind them. Cody pushed Obi-Wan down into the sleeping pad, then carefully rolled them so his Jedi was splayed over his chest.

“Beautiful,” Cody growled, nipping at Obi-Wan’s neck and shoulders. Obi-Wan let out a soft sound of pleasure as Cody’s mouth worked over his skin. Reaching out, he fumbled for their lube and squeezed some out on his fingers. Rex watched avidly as Obi-Wan teased himself, then began to open himself up. 

Cody shifted to prop himself at the head of the narrow bunk, his fingers tangling in Obi-Wan’s hair. All three men moaned in unison as Obi-Wan dragged the flat of his tongue over Cody’s rigid cock. Cody gently pushed Obi-Wan’s mouth down over his erection, swearing softly in appreciation. 

“Rex,” Cody rasped, and Rex shook off his stupor, fitting himself flush against Obi-Wan’s back. Obi-Wan moaned around his generous mouthful, pressing back against Rex. 

“I've got you,” Rex promised, working his hand between them so he could ensure Obi-Wan was stretched wide and thoroughly slicked. Cody was murmuring fond nonsense in Mando’a, and Rex’s heart clenched with staggering affection for Cody and Obi-Wan both. Storms but he had to be one of the luckiest vode ever decanted. 

“That’s it cyar’ika,” Cody encouraged, thrusting up into Obi-Wan’s eager mouth. “You feel so good.” Obi-Wan just slurped Cody down deeper with a moan, eyelids fluttering as he swallowed around Cody’s cock. Rex groaned, pulling away a bit to watch his fingers push into Obi-Wan. The stretch, the wet slide, the way Obi-Wan opened up for him; it was mesmerizing. Obi-Wan let out a choked, gurgling sound and shuddered, clenching around Rex’s fingers. Rex paused, staring.

“Did you just?” Rex stammered, and Obi-Wan keened. 

“Come on your fingers? Yeah he did,” Cody affirmed smugly, stroking his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair. 

“Frip,” Rex breathed, and eased his fingers free.

“Mmmmmm,” Obi-Wan gurgled around Cody’s erection, and reached back, flailing a bit until he grasped hold of Rex’s cock and pulled gently.

“Oh yeah, you still want that?” Rex asked, lining himself up. Obi-Wan made a vaguely affirmative sound, and then Rex was pushing in, swearing as Obi-Wan’s wet heat enveloped him. 

“So good Ob’ika,” Cody praised huskily. He shifted, altering his rhythm so he and Rex were both balls deep at the same time, Obi-Wan trapped between them. Obi-Wan moaned eagerly, and Cody groaned, reaching out to pull Rex in close and kiss him over Obi-Wan’s head. Obi-Wan swallowed around Cody, nostrils flaring. 

“Fripp,” Rex swore appreciatively against Cody’s mouth. Cody just grinned like the smug mir’sheb he was. “Ugh,” Rex said eloquently, nipping at Cody’s lower lip and fucking more rapidly into Obi-Wan, aiming for his prostate. From the choked moans spilling from Obi-Wan’s mouth, Rex was more or less on target. 

“That’s it cyar’ika,” Cody encouraged. “So good for us.” Obi-Wan let out a particularly filthy moan at that, and Cody let out a stream of impressive cursing as he came. Obi-Wan let out a hum that sounded downright smug, and Rex figured the bastards probably deserved one another. He was going to enjoy every second he had with them. With a cry of his own, Rex came, grinding against Obi-Wan as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Mir’sheb: asshole


End file.
